


Can't take my eyes off you

by steelorchids



Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I need S4 ASAP, Karedevil kisses are the best, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Date night in Karen's apartment.





	Can't take my eyes off you

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure whether to include this in this series, but @irelandhoneybee told me it did count as cuddling, so if anything you can blame her :p
> 
> Title from the song "Can't take my eyes off you", by Frankie Valli

Karen's heart jumped a little when she heard the doorbell. It was Matt for sure. 

For a second she thought she should've changed her clothes, maybe shorts and a tank top were not appropriate, but she was home and her boyfriend could X-ray her regardless of what she was wearing, so she didn't think her clothes would be an issue. 

Although they didn't name it that way, this was technically their third date after they had decided to give their relationship a second chance. After a busy week, a cozy night with take-out and wine at Karen's place seemed like a better option than going out to dinner. 

"Hey!" she greeted him after opening the door. 

He answered with a soft smile and immediately stepped in to hold her waist and briefly kiss her. 

"Hi… I love your smell" he whispered. He never got tired of saying that, and she was always pleased to hear it. 

She smiled and brushed his hair. Every minute she spent with him was a bliss. 

He tilted his head after closing the door and pointed at the kitchen. 

"... and it also smells great here. Are you cooking? I thought we were going to order something". 

"I know, but I got home early so I made something quick instead". 

He handed her the bottle of wine he had brought and then took off his jacket. 

"Pasta, zucchini, peppers, tomatoes… and a vinaigrette… Delicious". 

"Good. Someone's hungry. But I need to sit down for a minute before eating anything. I'm exhausted".

She sat on the sofa and reclined up against the armrest with her legs stretched out, leaving just enough space for Matt to sit too. 

He made himself comfortable and began rubbing her feet. He never missed a chance to touch her. 

"How was your day?" he asked. "You were only in the office a couple of minutes before lunch". 

"Stressful! I had to deal with Mr. and Mrs. Johnson most of the afternoon. I swear, they're going to drive me crazy". 

Matt chuckled sympathetically. 

"Yeah, they're a little too intense. I can come with you next time if you want". 

"I would love that… You're really good at this!" she told him looking at (and enjoying) what he was doing. 

He had finished kneading her ankles and moved on to gently massage her legs. The shorts were not a bad idea after all. 

"What can I say, it's part of my set of skills, I guess" he said with a certain pride. 

Karen laughed and watched him move and hover over her. Then he started to kiss her while touching her arms and then her hands. 

She loved this new feeling: it was just so easy to be around each other now. She would talk to him about anything, he would kiss her without asking. They both knew that whatever got on their way, they'd overcome it together. Because they deserved better. They did. She repeated that to herself every day. 

Matt's lips were now all over her neck and she held him tight against her chest. She loved his smell too, and made a mental note to tell him that turning her on was also part of his "set of skills", but he probably already knew that anyway. 

She used her hands to guide his head back in front of her and kissed him deeply. His tongue gliding inside her mouth was delightful and she was confident he perfectly felt that warm blood running throughout her body when he slightly lifted her top and placed his fingers on her bare skin, traveling through her stomach, her hips and her lower back. This electrified him too since it was one of the few parts of her body that he still hadn't explored. No need to rush. The journey was exquisite and sooner than later they'd be enjoying each other completely. 

"Dinner's getting cold" He told her, bringing both of them back to reality. 

"Right…" she agreed "I'm starving". 

"Me too". 

Matt got up from the sofa, but not before placing a sweet kiss right under her belly button and covering her again with the top.

"Stay here, I'll bring everything to the table" he offered. 

She nodded with a smile. 

This was undoubtedly the definition of better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
